


define normal

by orphan_account



Series: sweaty palms and broken smiles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "define normal, jaehwan." hakyeon responds,





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mild hurt/comfort i guess?, implied/referenced ADHD
> 
> sorta shitty, oops

"hakyeon, do you think i'm normal?"

jaehwan asks suddenly, fiddling with his pen whilst discarded homework lay disorganised on the floor.

 

"define normal, jaehwan." hakyeon responds, glancing back at jaehwan and the aforementioned homework. jaehwan turns his computer chair to turn from facing the tv to hakyeon, spinning his pen in his fingers. "normal, as in common, okay, fine, regular, i guess?"

 

hakyeon nods. "i don't think i am." "you are." "you sure?" "you are because normal is unique." "what do you mean?" "there's no such thing as normal, because-" he takes a pause to think, and sighs. "we can't all be the same." "oh?" "yeah."

 

jaehwan smiles, "mind helping me with my homework?"  
  


hakyeon puts his tongue out, "you should have asked a while ago, it's been 30 minutes since you've started."

"hey! not my fault!"

"of course it isn't jaehwan,"  
  
"i hate you." "you love me." "okay, yes i do."


End file.
